how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Nιcкι
Hi, How I Met Your Mother Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Neil Patrick Harris. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Marie (': (Diskussion) 19. Jun. 2011, 18:47 Hallo, erstmal :-) Hi, ich kenn dich durchaus aus dem Scrubs-Wiki. Und da hab ich mal gelesen, dass du eine sie bist, ich bin vorher auch immer davon ausgegangen, du seist ein er. :D Jaa, ich bin eine Plaudertasche, es tut mir auch Leid, dass ich etwas länger nicht online war. Ich bin so froh, dass jemand wie Du jetzt hier im Wiki unterwegs ist, da ich weiss, dass du sehr viel bearbeitest. ;) Zum Admin-Werden: Ich hätte vollstes Vertrauen in Dich, wenn Du also Lust hättest, weil ich auch öfter mal jetzt nicht da sein werden kann, würde ich Dich gerne zum Admin machen, allerdings weiss ich gar nicht, wie das geht, da es bei diesem kleinen Wiki noch nicht nötig war xD Das kannst Du mir dann mal erklären. Ich suchte auch sehr lange nach einem und habe das dann gefunden, hier haben 2 Seiten existiert und der Urheber war schon ewig nicht mehr da, also habe ich mich an das Wikia Team gewendet und Hilfe gefunden :) Uhh, jaa... Ich liebe Barney. Er ist genial. Aber ich finde Neil Patrick Harris sowieso genial witzig - auch in Harold und Kumar, Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog und Glee. Eine andere Lieblingsfigur von mir ist Lily. Wie kamst du zur Serie? Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 16:16, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Yes, Mister Elmo.. Hi, Ja, Beastly will ich auch sehen.. Nur wohne ich hier in einer sehr kleinen Stadt, da kommen die Filme etwas später raus. :D Das Video von der Sesamstraße kenne ich schon. Das ist wirklich niedlich gemacht. Nur werden die wenigsten Kinder ihn kennen, da er ja Comedy für Teens- Erwachsene macht. ;) Seine Orignalstimme sowie die Originalversion von HIMYM gefällt mir allerdings wesentlich besser als die deutsche Synchro. Ich denke, die machen das beste draus. Aber die Stimmen mag ich einfach original lieber. Ich kam dazu, weil ich mal von einer Freundin darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass das ja ganz lustig ist. Dann habe ich angefangen es zu schauen, und es ist wirklich genial. Habe seitdem auch fast alle Folgen gesehen. :D Schaust du noch andere Serien? Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 19:34, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Serien Hi, es ist immer ziemlich schwer für mich, auf deine Seite zu kommen, da ich deinen Namen nicht schreiben kann. :D Ich schaue eigentlich außer Scrubs und HIMYM nicht mehr viele Serien, ab und zu noch Grey's Anatomy und die Wilden Siebziger. Was magst du denn für Musik? Ich hör am liebsten Grunge der 90er - also dann Bands wie Primal Scream, Nirvana und Depeche Mode. Aktuelle Chartlieder, die im Moment so mainstream sind, mag ich eher nicht... Aber eine aktuelle Band die mir gefällt ist z.b. Jupiter Jones. :) Tja, ich will aber wirklich nicht diese Arbeit im Synchronstudio LEITEN müssen.. Und die Übersetzungen machen.Man kann es nie allen Recht machen, diese Typen sind dann immer die Bösen xD Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 20:23, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Signatur Hi, das mit dem Verlinken müsstest du bei der Signatur einstellen. Wenn du oben rechts auf deinen Namen klickst, dann kommt da eine Leiste, dort steht auch Einstellungen. Wenn du da drauf klickst, kommst du auf eine Seite namens Benutzerdaten. Dort musst du ein bissl runterscrollen, da steht dann Signatur. Dort kannst du dir aussuchen, wie du deine Beiträge signieren willst. Jedes Mal wenn du jetzt irgendwo was postest, kannst du ganz einfach mit vier Tilden (~) unterschreiben und die Signatur steht dann da. Bei mir sieht es z.B. so aus: [ (':| ] ([ Diskussion:Marie (':|Diskussionsseite ]) (Ich hab zwischen den eckigen Klammern eine Leerzeile gemacht, damitdas hier nicht verlinkt wird und es dir stattdessen angezeigt wird. :D Musst du mal ein bisschen experimentieren, ich glaub man kann da auch Farben und so einstellen. ---- Mit dem Bürokrat, ich werde da vllt. mal Laxi in nächster Zeit anschreiben. ;D Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 15:27, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) skype.. Hey, Email hab ich im Moment sozusagen abgestellt. Hast du vllt Skype? Da kann man leichter schreiben.. ;D Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 18:50, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) msn & icq Hi nicki, ne, habe ich leider beides nicht. Das ist wie ein Fluch, Miss Awesome hat nämlich auch kein Skype xDD Ich fand ICQ damals ned so toll, deswegen hab ich das auch gelöscht.. MSN hatte ich glaube auch mal kurz. Aber ich fand Skype am besten und hab mich darauf dann verankert ;DD Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 14:10, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ohne Betreff Okay, halt mich auf'm Laufenden XD Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 17:13, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) FB Huhu, nee, FB hab ich nicht zu bieten, aber schuelervz und schuelercc.. :D Nur weiss ich grad nicht, ob du da schon zu alt bist zum registrieren ;) Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 18:20, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) VZ Hoi, dann kannst du mich ja hinzufügen, ich heisse Marie (': (also mit Smiley) xD Gibst du mir deinen Namen? :D Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 18:32, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) vz Hallo nicht-nicki :D:D:D, Hab auch ein Bild drinne, aber is ja nich so schlimm. Können eh nur registrierte sehen ;DD Freu mich auf den Add :D Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 12:05, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) svz Zuerst mal: Danke. Und 2. Ich bin so dämlich, ich hab mich vorhin eingelogggt, nicht an dich gedacht und erstmal abgelehnt rofl. Kannst du mir bitte noch mal einen Antrag machen? :D:D Tut mir echt Leid. Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 16:30, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi, du hast übrigens nun die Adminrechte, herzlichen Glückwunsch (: Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 18:49, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Geburtstag Ich weiß! Ich bin wahnsinnig aufgeregt :DDDD Du? Hier ist irgendein Idiot unterwegs, der Seiten über Teds Familie erstellt und dann verlinkt auf irgendwelche Pornoseiten.. Kann man den sperren? Nicht registriert. Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 19:01, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Sperren Danke, dann versuch das ma :D Der nervt echt rum -.- Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 19:11, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Lange hat das... .. aber nicht gehalten: http://de.how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com/wiki/Die_Murtaugh-Liste dieser Idiot sucht alle möglichen leeren Links... -.- Ich mache grad ne Seite über die Doppelgänger und versuche hier fertig zu werden und der nervt rum. Toll. Wollte vor meinem Purzeltag noch die 1000 Beiträge schaffen :DD -- Dieseer Spinner lässt nich locker. Krank. Und warum das ganze? Okay Mach das mal, danke... ;) Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 19:43, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) danke (: Da bedanke ich mich doch recht herzlich :D Es grüßt Marie (': (Diskussionsseite). 14:22, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Kopiert.. ist ja Gott sei dank nur noch ein Artikel: Philipp Moog. Marie Umschreiben.. Hi, aufteilen wäre am fairsten, ich hab nicht genug Zeit alles zu machen, weil ich heute mit Packen anfange, allerdings wäre es dämlich dir alles zu überlassen ;DD Es wurde auch letztens der Text zur 2. Staffel komplett aus Wiki genommen -.-... Hab das sofort umformuliert. ---- Hast du gehört, dass Amy Whinehouse tot ist und was hälst du davon? Ich finde das furchtbar, dass schon wieder jemand dem Club 27 angehört... Reichen diese ganzen genialen Menschen die so jung gestorben sind denn nicht aus? // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 14:34, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) .. Japp, ich geb dir dann Bescheid. Naja, es ging mir gar nicht soo sehr um sie als Person oder Künstlerin. Es ist einfach schade, sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben vor sich. 27, das is nix. Kurt Cobain, Jimi Hendrix, die haben alle den selben Fehler gemacht. Wieso noch jemand, das is doch echt nicht normal. Alle so jung ._. Schade... Hi, ich hab grad eher aus Spaß an der Freude bei der Wikiasuche ein Nirvanawiki gesucht und tatsächlich auch ein deutsches gefunden, jedoch verflog die erste Vorfreude sehr schnell - es ist völlig leer. So wie das HIMYM-Wiki, als ich das gefunden habe. Ich hoffe, dass sich das auch so aufbauen lässt... Kennst du zufällig irgendwelche Nirvanafans? (: // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 15:36, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Nirvanawiki... Hi, das würdest du echt auch noch machen? Du bist ja echt fleißig :P Wäre super, wenn man das Wiki widerbeleben könnte bzw. überhaupt beleben könnte. Das hat nämlich bisher nicht gelebt :D Da sind jede Menge erstellte Seiten, die meisten von mir, aber es steht noch nichts drin... Jede Menge Arbeit. Aber wenn du mal reinschauen willst: http://de.nirvana.wikia.com/wiki/Nirvana_Wiki // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 11:16, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) PS,. Heute komm ich vlt nicht mehr rein, da wir dann morgen nach London fahren. Ich gratulier dir dann nachträglich :P Seiten löschen Hi, hab gehört, dass du jetzt admin bis, und deswegen...kannst du mir einen gefalllen tun? irgendjemand verlinkt ständig leere seiten von teds familie oder barneys familie mit pornoseiten -.- kannst du die bitte löschen? lg, MissAwesome ideen Hi, also wenn du lust hättest....auf der startseite ist so ein leerer Zitatekasten, den ich leider nicht bearbeiten kann, weil ich kein admin bin.... :/ aber ich hab gehört, dass du auch bei der scrubs-wikia gearbeitet hast und ich find die haben das mit den zitaten ziemlich gut gemacht ;) also vllt weißt du ja, wie man das auch hier machen kann :) Außerdem kommen die neuen folgen hier am 7. september raus, und ich kann mich noch erinnern, dass damals als die 8. staffel in deutschland rauskam einen Countdown gab... find die idee eig. gut und vllt. kennst du ja den der das gemacht hat, dann wär unsere Startseite nicht so lehr ;) MissAwesome Hi Nicky, Danke für die zitate ! ich find es ist echt gut geworden :) falls du noch welche einfügen wills, hab ich ein paar für dich. Ich hab noch Bilder dazu gemacht, falls du die auch einfügen kannst: thumb|left|340pxRandy: Dieser Abend wird legendär...es kommt gleich... -gendär!" thumb|left|282pxLily: "Hebe deine Hand, wenn du heute eine verlobte Frau angebaggert hast!" thumb|left|302pxBarney: "Kann ein Bro nicht mal die Wohnung seines Bros sauber machen, so wie Bros das nunmal tun?" Ted:" Nenn mir einen Bro in der Geschichte der Bros, der das jemals getan hat!" Barney:"... Meister Kleister und Meister Propper!" thumb|leftBarney:" Es ist physikalisch unmöglich von mir ein schlechtes Bild zu machen!" thumb|left|Ted löst den Fall.Ted:" Es gibt einen Grund, warum du Robin bist und nicht Batman!" thumb|leftRobin: Da fällt mir ein.. jedes Jahr trifft sich meine Mutter zu Ostern mit ihrer Freundin Hasi." thumb|left|182px Barney:"Stell dir mich vor als Yoda! Doch, anstatt klein und grün zu sein, trage ich Anzüge und bin der Hammer! Ich bin ein Bro! ich bin BRODA!" thumb|leftBarney:"Die Emailierung verhindert, dass der Stoff knittert." thumb|leftTed: Auf deinem Bier ist ja gar kein Schaum!" Robin: Das liegt daran, dass es Scotch ist." thumb|leftBarney:" Wenn Robin wüsste, dass ich in einem Stripclub bin, würde sie hersprinten mit einem Bündel kleiner Scheine und einem Regelmantel für die 10:30 Show mit dem Wackelpudding...Ich hab übrigens vorher angerufen, heute gibts Zitronengeschmack!" thumb|left"Heute im Kindergarten hatten wir Fingerfarben im Programm, aber so ein frecher Knirps meinte, dass er eigentlich lieber Ball spielen würde." Kannst ja mal ein paar davon einfügen, wenn du zeit hast. Würds ja selbst machen, aber wahrscheinlich ist es besser, dass nur admis zitate schreiben können, sonst verlinkt noch jemand pornoseiten damit ;) Missawesome happy bday Alles Gute von mir noch nachträglich :D Was hast du denn so bekommen? // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 20:15, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) London.. Hi, London ist echt geil :DD Da gibt es so viele Facetten, so viel zu sehen, echter Wahnsinn. Wir waren eig. an allen Sehenswürdigkeiten, z.B. dann noch im Hyde Park und bei Madame Tussauds und die Zeit verging leider viel zu schnell.. Ich kann dir auch ein paar Bilder zeigen wenn du magst :D Noch was total anderes... Bei der Seite Old King Clancy steht im Text, dass Barney eine Seite namens http://www.canadiansexacts.org/ aufruft. Die existiert aber tatsächlich und zeigt irgendwelche pornografischen Sachen, ich glaube das sollte lieber entfernt werden. Was meinst du dazu? Ich mein, die Handlung von der Serie ist zwar nunmal so, aber wir können ja hier auch ned solche Seiten veröffentlichen.. // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 20:24, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) .. Gut! :) Die Bilder würde ich dir am liebsten über Skype schicken, da gehts am schnellsten,. aber im Moment hab ich sie noch nicht von der Festplatte runtergezogen.. :D Morgen dann bestimmt. ---- Jaa, ich werd das mal umformulieren und abändern. Ich war mir zuerst nicht sicher, ob diese Seite nur von BBC gemacht wurde, aber man muss sein geburtsdatum oder so am Anfang bestätigen, also ich glaube nicht. // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 20:30, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) . Hi, ja ich bin meistens abends online, z.B. jetzt :D ----- Habs entfernt. Dieser Idiot nervt echt -.- Ich glaub nämlich die Seite wird gar ned erwähnt in der Serie. ---- Danke dass du da mithelfen willst, das find ich echt klasse (: // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 20:39, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) offline? Komisch, ich bin echt ned offline ich schreib auch grad mit jemandem :DDD Skype spinnt manchmal Jaa, dieser Typ ist echt bescheuert... Was auch immer das soll?!! Ich mach dich noch zum Fan xDD Das wär ja mal lustig.. Das Problem is, das wir gar nicht die 'Kontrolle'' in dem Wiki haben, da ich kein Admin bin und somit keine Seiten löschen kann oder oben diese Header ändern kann. Schade. Muss ich wikia wohl mal wieder nerven. :D // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 20:48, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hi, also die idee mit dem zitat der woche find ich richtig gut ;), dann sieht man das auch besser. wir können ja jeden montag oder so ein neues zitat reinstellen, wenn du magst. msn hab ich leider nicht, aber facebook, wenn dir das was hilft.. :) Missawesome Hi nicky, jap, da fängt die woche schon mal gut an ;) bei facebook gings leider erst in zwei wochen, da ich solang im urlaub bin und da kein internet hab -.- naja, ich schreib dich dann wieder an :) Übrigens ist jetzt auch endloch die 4. staffel fertig und das wiki wird ein bisschen voller ;) MissAwesome hallöle Hi (: Ich wollt mich mal wieder melden, wann hast du denn wieder mal Zeit zum skypen? Gestern hab ich mir die Haare von blond auf rot getönt :D War ein ganz nettes Experiment, mir gefällts. (: // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 18:32, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) heute? Hi Hab länger nix hören lassen, war auf mehreren Geburtstagen zugange (: aber jetzt bin ich erstmal wieder hier.. Heute abend vllt Skype ? (: // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 17:01, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) -. Gut.. Bin grad schon da :DD // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 20:13, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Vorlagen Hi Alicia Natürlich kann ich dir hierbei helfen, reden wir später im Chat darüber, welche Vorlagen du gerne übernehmen würdest, und welche veränderungen du noch gerne hättest, hab gesehen dass du die für die Episoden schon hast. Das mit nächste und vorherige werde ich gleich in angriff nehmen. Apropos willst du für jede staffel ne eigene vorlage, ich persönlich mach das immer damit man die staffel leichter auseinander kennt, außerdem mach ich solches Zeugs gerne und es sind ja noch keine in den Epsiodenartikel eingebaut also würde es beim einfügen keine extra arbeit machen (sowas wie alte weg und neue rein) da es keine alte gibt mein ich, mir sind zumindest keine aufgefallen. Also reden wir dan später drüber. Bis dann Turk Turklten 16:38, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) omg!! Hi, ach du scheisse, wie das hier alles aussieht. Ich hab grad total den Schreck bekommen xD Jaa, ich würd nur eine nehmen. Dauert sonst doch alles zu lange für dich :O Die ganzen Vorlagen zu machen? // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 19:23, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) na! Hoi Alice, bei dem Profl oben sieht das doch völlig anders aus jezt. Das mit Admin und so dass das dasteht und die Wikis. Hab nen Schreck gekriegt :P // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 19:29, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) japp Hoi, japp mir gefällts auch :) Heute bei HIMYM im Fernsehen hat Lily zu Scooter gesagt, sie sei nur mit ihm zusammen weil er aussieht wie Kurt Cobain XDDD Da bin ich total abgegangen XD Geil. :D Kommst du nachher in Skype? :) // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 19:38, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Staffelfarben Link Hier nochmal der Link damit du ihn für später hast Vorlage:StaffelFarben Bin schon gespannt welche Farben du/ihr auswählt. Turk Turklten 21:27, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Episodenliste Hoi Alice, jaa das mit dem ausloggen kenn ich, is mir schon sooooo oft passiert XDD Sieht klasse aus, is auch seehr praktisch :) Habs schon gesehen bevor ich deine Nachricht gelesen hab :P KOmmst du dann in Skype? Bin ab jetzt da :PP Oder bist du wieder drin und ich seh dich ned ._. // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 17:07, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hi nicky bin grad aus malaga/Spanien gekommen :) also du kanns gern episoden zufügen, ich könnte nämlich hilfe gebrauchen da ich die 5 staffel bis zum 7.9. fertig haben will. ja, ich weiß da hab ich viel vor ;) wär nur nett wenn du dich an meinen episoden orientieren könntest damit die ungefär gleich aussehen. Falls du mir auf facebook schreiben wills: Mein richtiger Name ist Lara Zentner und von denen gibts nur zwei auf FB hoffe du findest mich ;) MissAwesome Online? falls nicht in spanien wars awesome ;) Cool, bin in letzter zeit nämlich en bissle faul geworden ...leide grad an akutem Fernweh und Hitzeentzug -.- aber was meins du mit Vorlagen? MissAwesome Frage Wie macht man diese Templates? Gibt es hier eine genauere Anleitung? Hi Ich habe das mit den Templates verstanden und gestern noch eine Episode gemacht :) Ich habe MissAwesome jetzt mal gefragt, ob ich auch ein paar Seiten machen soll.. Vielleicht könnten wir zusammenarbeiten und so schneller mit der 5. Staffel fertig werden. Also bis dann ;) Hi Also erstmal, (wenn du das warst) großes Lob für diese Kästen, die es jetzt in den Episode gibt! Diese Seite hier verbessert sich jetzt iwie viel schneller;) Du hast wahrschienlich gemerkt, dass ich ein bisschen fauler geworden bin ;) naja, wenns dir nicht zu große arbeit macht könntest du ja den Inhalt der Episoden schreiben und ich kümmer mich um bilder, fehler, wiederkehrende inhalte,..,...,... schreib mir einfach, ob des für dich ok ist. Klar find ich super Horstwerner12 21:04, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hi Nicky also ich versuch die episoden fertig zu bekommen, aber des wird knapp :/ ich hab noch eine woche und 12 episoden... Haha nein, des schreib ich nicht alles selbst, ich geh immer auf die englischen wikiepdiaseiten von den Episoden und übersetz das denn grob und manchmal seh ich mir ´die episoden nochmal an, um zu schaun, ob ich was übersehen hab. ;) MissAwesome Mal sehen ;) könntest du mir einen gefallen tun und die artikel "Nothing Suits Me Like a Suit" und "Cindy" erstellen? die hab ich schon verlinkt ;) MissAwesome :( Hey Alice, ich komm mir so schlecht vor - hier is alles voller Seiten und ich hab das Wiki quasi aus der Versenkung geholt und ihr baut alles alleine auf und ich mache nix mehr dafür -.- Schule nervt irgendwie voll rum ._. Gehts denn alles || allen gut hier? (: // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 16:52, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) -- Hi, also wenn ich so überlege hätte ich jetzt mal so richtig Bock auf... FEERIEN!! :D:D Wir haben bald 1. Wandertag und fahren in den Zoo nach Leipzig o.O Wird aber sicher geil :D // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 19:36, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hi, Danke, für die letzen Folgen :) langsam wird das wiki wirklich voll...als ich angefangen hab warens grad mal 26 seiten und jetzt sinds schon 230! :D Wir haben hier jetzt ja auch wirklich viele artikel über schauspieler. Klar das ist auch wichtig, aber erhlich gesagt find ich die startseite immernoch ein bisschen leer und unübersichtlich. Das englische wiki find ich ziemlich cool ;) wenn du zeit hast kanns du ja mal ein bisschen dran arbeiten.. ich bin ja bald wieder mit den folgen aus der 6. beschäftigt..aber ich denk 2 folgen pro woche sind einfacher als 2 pro tag;) wusste gra nicht, dass du Glee fan bist :) hast du lieblingsfiguren? Hi :) jaja die Wiki hier wird wirklich immer voller, dabei gibt die glaubich erst seit diesem jahr :) wegen glee: kurt find ich auch gut, die zweite staffel kenn ich schon, weiß aber nicht mehr wer brian ryan ist (der von den Warblers?) sonst find ich auch Sue genial ;) ich mag die serie, weil sie irgendwie bissiger ist als die meisten serien, die iwas mit musik zu tun haben :) die musik mag ich natürlich auch ....also die serie hat iwie bissl was von allem ;) und die neuen folgen kommen jetz ja auch in deutsch raus :D Noch was: hab durch deine beiträge geblättert und da was gelesen. Also Canadiansexacts.org existiert zwar, aber da siend auf keinen fall pornographische inhalte XD der link kann also dableiben;) MissAwesome Also Ali ich wäre bereit heute mit ein gespärch zu führen weil mich würde es interessieren das du den anderen gesagt hast :) also ich bin hier und im Twilight wiki anwesend. schreib mir einfach in welchen Chat ich kommen soll und dann werde ich dort hin kommen Vany <3 21:19, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) dann schauen wir mal ob der Chat hier auch spinnt und wenn ja dann geh ich duschen. danach versuch ich nochmal den Chat zu betretten aber es wird schon gehen :) Ist dominik auch da? er kann dazu kommen in den Chat ^^ Vany <3 21:24, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) aber ich kann dich beruhigen er geht hier ^^ Vany <3 21:25, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Also ich bin hier im Chat drin ^^ ich warte noch schnell auf dich bist du auch da drin bist xD Vany <3 21:27, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Also ich kann dich on sehen und auch schreiben...versuch es nochmal.. Vany <3 21:31, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Also gut dann geh ich duschen und in 20 min bin ich wieder da und dann versuchen wir es nochmal mit dem dummen Chat :) Also bis gleich ^^ Vany <3 21:33, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) wird schon klappen ab jetzt kann er nochmal 20 min zum spinnen und dann is wieder die welt in ordnung :) Vany <3 21:35, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) soo ich bin wieder da und im chat jetzt versuchen wir es nochmal und wenn es dann nicht klappt dann klatsche ich den Chat an die wand xD Vany <3 21:47, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hauptseite Ja hab ich gesehen, hab noch ne kleine veränderung daran vorgenommen, ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Hey hab grad gesehen dass du mir nochmal geschrieben hast, dann hat sich das ja erledigt, ach und wegen den staffeln wollt ich dich auch gerade fragen. Kannst ja machen wennst hilfe brauchst sag halt bescheid ;) Turk Turklten 21:48, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ach ja wegen dem Facebook zeugs, wir sollten erstmal die hauptseite fertig machen und dann schauen wos hinpasst würde aber sagen auf den rechten rand Turk Turklten 21:52, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Na gut dann mach ich mal eine bleibt aber im stil der der Charas, farbenmäßig sollte sie aber anders ausschauen finde ich mal, oder?? naja dass kann man ja später noch machen, also ich fang mal an Turk Turklten 21:55, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) das ist echt voll der Mist..also versuchen wir mal den Twilight Chat ob der auch so spinnt oder auch nicht...ich kann nicht schreiben..so n mist...vllt sollte ich mal den Laptop neustarten und das versuchen wir beide und dann geht es vllt mal wieder... Vany <3 21:58, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) nicht mal Twilight geht...so n mist..also ich werde es mal mit dem Neustarten versuchen und fragst mal Dominik ob es grad überall so spinnt.. bei mir kommt immer ~ ~ Vany <3 22:01, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab grad n Update gemacht und vllt geht es jetzt.. also auf ein neues xD Vany <3 22:04, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Das ist zum schreien und zusammen schlagen..ach ich hab gesehen das neue Charakter Bilder hier gibt..Darf ich dir bei den charakteren rein machen? Mit viel geduld schaffen wir es auch noch das mit dem dummen chat zu überleben..denn du könntest mir ein bisschen helfen im Twilight wiki zum Beispiel :) soo vergeht die zeit auch schneller Vany <3 22:13, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ach das passt schon im twilight wiki bekomme dies noch allein hin. Das andere kann auch später gemacht werden. Die hätten einfach nur zu geben müssen das ich denen alle auf den Geist gehe und das die mich hassen, das wäre die richtig anwort gewesen wenn die schon nicht nach mir fragen, das sagt schon alles. Aber nun gut das passt jetzt schon denn nun hab ich es eh voll verschiessen. Es muss dir nicht leid tun. Vany <3 22:24, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Also die haben nach mir gefragt und dann hast du dies erzählt.. was haben die dann als Antwort gegeben? Du machst nichts falsch sondern ich hab einfach das Gefühl das du mich zum Beispiel allein im Twilight wiki lässt und dabei haben wir es zusammen übernommen. Momentan sieht es so aus das ich alles allein mache. Im Glee wiki sieht so aus als würde ich nichts machen aber das is nun auch egal. Du musst dich für nichts Entschuligen denn es kann mal vorkommen das ich es irgendwas falsch auffasse oder du es nicht richtig sagst oder so.. Wir sind alle nur Menschen und machen alle auch Fehler, dies auch in Ordnung so. Vany <3 22:34, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Dann ist gut.. Also ich hab nie gesagt das du musst sondern du darfst. Von müssen ist hier nicht die Rede sondern von dürfen und würde mich auch ein bisschen auf Hilfe freuen :) Stimmt ich mach viel aber nicht jeder sieht das und das is auch nciht schlimm. Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich.. Also versuchen wir den Chat nochmal..und wenn er nicht geht dann geht er eben nicht..dafür haben wir noch die Diskussionseite ^^ Vany <3 22:44, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Schnauze voll von dem dummen Chat. Also gehen wir ins Bettchen. gute nacht <3 bis später ^^ Vany <3 00:23, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) So wie der Dreckschat gesponnen hat heute kam auch nichts an bei mir aber das kannst du mir heute abend auch noch erzählen. Schließlich hab dies keine Eile. Also gute Nacht und schlaf gut ;) bis später <33 Vany <3 00:41, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hi Nicky, woooow *-* also das sieht wirklich richtig gut aus ! wollte dir ja schon vorher schreiben, aber cool, dass du das so schnell hingekriegt hast. vorallem das bilder slideshow (oder wie auch immer man das nennt) am anfang find ich gut und die neuen bilder von den charakteren auch! :) bei dem Facebookding versuch ich mir was zu überlegen, aber bisher find ichs wirklich wirklich gut ! :) Falls dir mal die zitate ausgehen ;) Barney: Robin, Frauen sind wie verpackte Milch. Jede hat ihr Geilsein-Ver thumb|322px fallsdatum und du hast jetzt deines erreicht. Ich meine, es wird schon nochmal ein Typ den Kühlschrank aufmachen, dran schnuppern, mit den Achseln zucken und doch dran schlabbern, aber, jetzt wirds klumpig!" Barney:Ich bin kein typischer Raucher! ich rauche nur in gewissen Situationen: Postkoital, wenn ich auf deutsche treffe, manchmal kommt das zusammen, koital, an Geburtstagen, um meine Mom zu ärgern, prekoital, auf Segelbooten, Jedes Jahr, wenn die Mets rechnerisch thumb|left|330pxkeine Chance mehr haben und bei,...es kommt gleich und das hab ich weiß Gott auch..., Angst vor dem Schwangerschaftstest. Ted: Und wieso rauchst du jetzt? Barney: Ich bin immer prekoital Ted! Marshall: Das ist bloß Zeug, dass Lily gelesen hat, in P''sychologie Heute'',...Na gut, in der Cosmopolitan,...Ja, ich habs dort gelesen,...Na gut, es war in der CosmoGirl... thumb|306px thumb|320pxRobin:Hört zu, ich entstamme einer Kultur von Eishockeyspielern, wenn sich da ein Typ prügelt, ist das schon ziemlich, ziemlich heiß und wenn ein Typ Narben hat, dann hat er Robin und wenn ihm ein Zahn fehlt, fehlts mir an Zurückhaltung!" Barney: Es gibt nur drei Dinge, die ich bekämpfen würde: Den hartnäckigen Widerstand eines BHs, Eine Anklage wegen sexueller Belästigung, 9mal gewonnen und den Brechreiz, wenn ich sehe, dass jemand zu einem schwarzen Anzug braune Schuhe trägt. thumb|left|295px Hi, nee ich find nicht zu gedrückt, ich würd nur des bild bei WER IST DEIN FAVORIT andern, weil man da in der Großansicht nicht alles sieht...ein gruppenbild vllt... :) MissAwesome PS: hab grad erfahren, dass die Victoria und die Kürbisschlampe in der nächsten Staffel wiederkommen sollen :D und die letzte Ohrfeige... ;) Du Suppenhuhn soll ich heute mal hier in den Chat kommen weil ich sehe das du hier schon fleißig am Arbeiten bist :D Vany <3 18:37, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Dann werde ich hier den chat besuchen heute :D Vany <3 18:42, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Bist du da? oder nicht? Ich fühl mich ein bisschen allein :( Vany <3 19:21, 14. Sep. 2011 (UTC) was heißt nicht lange? Du lässt mich allein..ach weißte was das kannst du mir schnell im Chat erzählen denn ich muss dir auch etwas freuliches erzählen.. Vany <3 19:25, 14. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ich dachte grad ich frag dich hier mal nach ob du mir vllt Geschellschaft im Glee wiki chat leisten möchtest oder soll ich hierher in den Chat kommen ^^ Vany <3 19:13, 24. Sep. 2011 (UTC) hey :D also ich hab grad n seite gefunden von einem unangemeldeten Nutzer und diese kannst du löschen weil wir sie noch nicht brauchen http://de.how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com/wiki/The_best_Man <-- die Seite meine ich ^^ ich denke das man sich heute abend mal wieder schreibt Vany <3 07:53, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Bist du noch da? Wenn ja, soll ich in den Chat kommen? Vany <3 20:38, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hey, stimmt gestern hatte das Wikia echt eine an der Waffel. Ich schau das ich noch den Gary Blauman anfange aber versprechen kann ich es nichts :D Dennoch versuche ich soweit wie möglich zu kommen ^^ bis später ^^ Vany <3 17:03, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Also ich hab gary blauman fertig aber irgendwie habe immer noch das Gefühl das es nicht ganz deutsch klingt. kannst ja rüber schauen ^^..ich bin dann im Glee wiki chat und dann kannst du mir sagen wie du es findest Vany <3 17:24, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Bist du da? möchtest du mich unterhalten? Ich bin im glee wiki chat und warte auf gesellschaft ^^ Vany <3 20:55, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) hey ich dachte ich schreib dir einfach mal und gestern abend würdest du auch schon vermisst von Crissie vllt kommst einfach mal heute vorbei dann vermissen wir dich auch nicht sondern du bist dann auch anwesend ^^ ich freu mich auf dich und crissie sich sicherlich auch..also bis nachher wenn du vllt vorbei schaust Vany <3 18:10, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ali. NOTFALL!!!!! Ich brauch dich sofort im Chat hier oder im glee wikia..mir wurst.. schreib mir schnell Vany <3 19:19, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ich hab dir im glee wikia chat schon geschrieben xDD aber das siehste ^^ Vany <3 19:33, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) skype? :D // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 20:47, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Kommst du in den Glee Wiki Chat? Vany <3 21:27, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hi nicky Ich meld mich mal wieder, mir sind ein paar dinge aufgefallen, die du vllt. ändern könntest, es heißt "Der Biber-Song" und nicht "Der Bieber-Song" und außerden sind auf den Staffelseiten die Staffeln in den Kästen als Episoden aufgelistet... MissAwesome P.S. Die Kürbisschlampe wird von Katie Holmes gespielt werden!!! PPS: Die letzte Folge war an Zitaten wirklich ergiebig ;) : thumb|310pxBarney: "WISSENSCHAFT: Es gibt eine 83% Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass, wenn ein Mann eine Blume angesteckt hat , er auch eine Frau flachlegt. Überlegt mal: Schulbälle, Hochzeiten, Die Beerdigung von Oma - Danke für die rothaarige -. Die Bouttoniere für jeden Tag, von Stinson. thumb|400px Barney: "Hast du gewusst, dass Bouttoniere französisch ist, für "Der Po rückt näher" ? Eine Wahre Geschichte! Une histore vraie!" Hi nochmal, Ich mein damit, dass bei den Episodenguidekästen auf den Staffekseiten steht "Vorherige Episode" und "nächste Episode" , obwohl es eher "Vorherige Staffel" und "Nächste Staffel" heißen müsste :) MissAwesome Ich schreib dir weil Crissie nach dir gefragt hat. Also kommst du in den Glee Wiki Chat? Vany <3 17:34, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Soo wieder da :) In welchen Chat möchtest du? such du dir einen aus^^ Vany <3 16:29, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin im Glee Wiki Chat kannst dazu kommen wenn du möchtest ^^ Vany <3 18:34, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Also es kann sein das ich nicht anwesend bin weil meine Eltern mich heute früh aus dem Bett geschmießen haben & gemeint das ich bei denen zum Essen erscheinen kann. Indem Fall bis heute Abend Vany <3 09:07, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Also ich bin jetzt anwesend & vllt bist auch noch da :) Wenn du noch da bist dann gib mir ein Lebenszeichen von dir ^^ Vany <3 10:45, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ich bin wieder da :) soll ich in den Chat kommen ? Vany <3 16:24, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich schau mir die Vorlagen mal an & viel Spaß mit dem Besuch. Außerdem bin ich eh noch n weile anwesend und das weißt du auch kannst ja schreiben wenn du wieder da bist & dann kann ich dir schreiben in welchen Chat ich bin ^^ Also bis später ^^ Vany <3 16:32, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Dann schau ich es nachher erst an und dann kann ich dir auch n Meinung sagen. genau so machen wir das kommst einfach in den Chat wo ich bin & wenn ich nirgendwo bin schreib mir einfach n Nachricht. bis späääääter <33 Vany <3 16:36, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Soo jetzt hab ich die Vorlage angeschaut & ich finde es gut das wir nun auch zu den Plätzen, Bars & so auch n Vorlage haben. Also eig dachte das du mir noch schreibst :D Ich bin grad in keinem Chat weil heute irgendwie tote Hose ist & deswegen warte bis jmd mir schreibt in welchen Chat ich erscheinen soll ^^ Vany <3 20:40, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) oha.. Hey Alice, ich glaube ich hör nich richtig. Nein das geht nich machs bitte rückgängig. Das is mir echt voll wichtig und so und ich kann mich auch noch voll dran erinnern dass meine erste Seite Hauptcharakter war. Ich dachte ich kann dir vertrauen. xD Nee warn scherz, im Ernst, das kannste gerne machen, is mir egal ob da jetzte der Mr. Stinson *_* is oder Hauptcharakter. Meine erste Seite is Barney? :D:D // Marie'chen (²Diskussion) 18:09, 18. Okt. 2011 (UTC) guten morgen alilein.. Schon gut für einen guten morgen bin ich ein bisschen spät dran xD Hast du bock dich ein bisschen mit mir zu unterhalten oder legst du dich wieder hin weil du krank bist & deine Ruhe brauchst ..also kannst zuürck schreiben dann kannst mir auch schreiben ob du im chat bist oder nicht also ich bin anwesend & warte auf antwort^^ Vany <3 09:57, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hast du schon n Antwort bekommen oder auch nicht? Vany <3 16:32, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Wenn nicht dann nerven wir den nächsten ^^ Ach ich bin im Glee wiki Chat drin. Kannst vorbei schauen wenn du willst ^^ Vany <3 19:16, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Also gut dann schreibst mir einfach morgen früh & ich schau das ich dann anwesend bin, dann kannst du mir noch sagen was deine Eltern gesagt haben ob du nun mich besuchen kommst oder doch nicht. Also dann bis morgen früh ^^ Vany <3 19:21, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) skype? ich kann mich bei wikia nich mehr einloggen ö.ö marie Ich bin geduldig. Das wird schon schießlich ist das noch ein bisschen hin & deine Eltern können sich auch erst nächste Woche festlegen ^^ Also bis morgen <3 Vany <3 19:26, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Das macht nichts wenn du mal nicht am Laptop sitzt Schließlich können wir auch heute Abend noch miteinander reden ^^ Der Tag ist noch lang ^^ Ach sagmal hast du eig n Antwort bekommen? Bei mir kam nichts. Also bis heute Abend ^^ Vany <3 12:05, 20. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin im Chat kommst du dazu? Vany <3 16:21, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich kann im Chat nicht schreiben. Also beschließe ich mal schnell meinem Laptop neu starten & dann bin ich wieder anwesend. Ich hoffe das es dann wieder normal geht ^^ Vany <3 19:16, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) JUHU wir haben eine Antwort bekommen & Jetzt wir auch dort zusammen Admins ^^ Ich versuche grad in den Chat rein zu kommen aber es geht nicht D: Es zeigt mir voll den Mist an das ich anscheind mit einem anderem Broswer verbunden sei aber ich bin grad nur hier D: Vany <3 19:29, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich schau es mir an :D Gott sei dank haben wir eine schnelle antwort bekommen ^^ Also ich komm in den Chat rein und kommt mir diese Antwort entgegen "Du hast dich mit einem anderen Browser verbunden. Diese Verbindung wird geschlossen" Das kommt schon seit ner viertel std Vany <3 19:38, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich finde es gut ^^ Also versuchen wir einen anderen Chat vllt geht es nur dem Chat hier so.. Vany <3 19:41, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß echt nicht woran das dies grad liegt vllt spinnt der Chat grad einfach nur bei mir. Ich kann es nachher nochmal versuchen. Ich bin die ganze Zeit anwesend ^^ Ach ich hab grad im Victorious Wiki den Chat aktiviert ^^ Vany <3 19:45, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bei mir geht kein Chat & ich finde dies total komisch D: Vany <3 19:52, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich versuche alle Chat's. Also ich komm rein & dann komm gleich die Nachricht. Ich kann nichts machen. Kein Chat mag mich & ich weiß nicht was los ist. Ich finds total komisch. Ich bin am überlegen ob ich meinen Laptop komplett herunter fahren soll & dann ein paar min aus lasse. Ob dies vllt irgendwas ändert.. Vany <3 19:57, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Dann bin ich einfach geduldig uund warte bis es sich von allein gelegt hat & ich dann wieder denn Chat benutzen kann ^^ Ah eine Vorlage für den Cast :D Ich hab schon Kategorien für den Cast geschrieben ^^ Jetzt müssen wir noch nur die Episoden eine Vorlage machen & die Staffel einzeln aufschreiben so wie im Glee Wiki.. Alles sehr übersichtlich ^^ Vany <3 20:06, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Für die episoden wären doch auch 2 verschiedene Farben cool weil es doch auch zwei Staffeln sind ^^ Also die Vorlage für die Charaktere sollte so aussehen http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Trina_Vega :D Vany <3 20:10, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Das sehe ich auch weil Michelle (Gleegirl14) hat es rein kopiert. Deswegen denke ich das es unsere Aufgabe ist den anderen hinterher zu arbeiten ^^ Ich versuch mich an der Hauptseite von Victorious Vany <3 20:13, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab n bisschen was hinbekommen & dies sind auch die Aktuellen Charakterbilder http://de.victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Victorious_Wiki Das muss man noch abändern aber für den anfang hab ich das ganz gut hinbekommen oder? Vany <3 20:24, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich werde versuchen für die Episoden eine Tabelle zuerstellen vllt bekomme ich dies auch hin xD drück mir die Daumen ^^ Vany <3 20:28, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ersten ich geh hier im Chat on und dabei bin ich dies nicht xD zweiten ich glaub ich hab eine idee wie ich das schaffen werde ^^ Vany <3 20:32, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Du kannst dir was aussuchen :D Ich denke das ich noch n weile mit der Tabelle beschäftigt & den Episoden reinschreiben. Deswegen hast du frei Bahn ^^ Vany <3 20:37, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich sehe grad das Dominik da ist aber der verdammte Chat geht nicht...Ich kille den Chat D: Also gut ich hab die Hauptseite noch nie gemacht vllt hast du eine Idee wie wir dies verbessern ^^ Vany <3 20:49, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC)